Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion BassJapas (Administrator) :BassJapas (talk · · ) Okay, so, if you've been on the IRC lately, you probably know that I've been wanting to run for Admin for a while. But, felt as if I wasn't grown up enough for it. But today pushed me over the edge, with this Exstrame‎'s recent spam articles. Due to that, it made me realize all the things I can't do to help out the wiki. Also, I'm running today to find out what you guys think I should approve on. I know I am probably going to get endless amounts of . But I can't help but run. The reasons why I think I should become admin are: * I have grown up from when I first joined the wiki. * I've reverted and undone vandalism. * I'm nice to the users, but not too nice. * I know when to be harsh, but not too harsh. * It would be a benefit to have another admin on the wiki due to some absences. * I'll be able to delete pointless spam articles instead of putting the Speedy Delete Template up. * I'll be able to block users that should be blocked. * I'm on when most other admins aren't. * I'm one of the few remaining active rollbackers. The reasons why I think I shouldn't become admin are: * Although I have grown up, I still have some growing up to do. * My personal life. Don't have to expand that. * Sometimes I can be too harsh. * When I first joined, don't have to expand. * The WMM issue. * I still do some things without a community discussion. * I'm active at other wikis, and that could interfere. There they are. The reasons why I think I should be admin, and why I think I shouldn't. Well, that's that. And now the voting begins. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 18:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : I fully agree, as you are the only rollbacker that's been really active, from what I've seen. With all this moving debate and the controversy with wikia, you're one of the very few that's staying dedicated to Zeldapedia regardless of community choice (Altman knows I'm outta here if we stay with Wikia.) You're maturing as an editor significantly. True, you might have a skirmish with admins from time to time regarding edits, but really now, I doubt any of the admins can say they haven't before they got their status, or after the fact, for that matter. You have a bright future as an editor, you're very knowledgeable with coding, and have been a great help to me in that office.--Redeadhunter (talk) 18:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : No offense but I don't think you could handle the power to block people.Phantom' 'Zelda' '?!' ' : : The IRC and Zeldapedia are completely different things. There's a difference between banning someone for being offensive, and unrightfully blocking. EDIT: And that's also why I haven't run up until now. I've grown from when I've banned you in the IRC. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : You have to understand I obviously mean nothing personal with this vote; I'm simply taking into account things that have happened in the past. I do think you are a brilliant editor and are worthy of the administrator abilities, however, I honestly don't think you're ready to handle a huge deal like administrator rights. It is from what I know a huge responsibility. Also, in the past, you have (as you mentioned) brought your personal life into online affairs (whether that be ZP or the IRC). That alone isn't what I'm criticizing as we all do sometimes, but you do it often and sometimes to huge extents. The last few "incidents", while taking place on the IRC, were really kind of huge and definitely played a large part in my vote. You have also in the past overreacted to things (the WMM/Bioshock issues, etc.) rather largely, which is something you should work on, I think...Finally, a minor issue is that you take a wee bit too much initiative by doing things without community decision as stated in your request. This isn't meant to be an all out HATE HATE HATE but it's some stuff you can work on. Again, I mean absolutely nothing against you personally and consider you a great friend. -'Minish Link' 19:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I thank you for your vote. As you know from the IRC. I've wanted to know what I could work on, and you've told me exactly what. And this running is mainly because when there's no admins on, and there are spam articles. I seem helpless, like this morning. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: : I do understand that, the ability to delete pages would be a nice rollbacker ability >.> -'Minish Link' 19:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Although I don't think you're quite ready to handle this responsibility, I'd like to point out that you have definitely grown up a lot since you started editing here. That stuff that happened around when you joined, as far as I'm concerned, is irrelevant at this point because of that. (And yeah, I know I don't know you too well, mainly because I'm rarely on the IRC, but still I think you're capable of maturing to a point where you can do this.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, but at present, you simply do not meet the specifics of the job, despite your admirable dedication towards editing. Even though you've received multiple warnings and been told to improve on this in the past, you've continued to act callously towards other editors without much of any reason at all in most cases; been involved in incidents on other wikis which have lead back here, making us look bad; and continued to make changes to the markup without asking. Additionally, you've had poor judgment in the fields of rollback usage at times, which I am afraid could spill over into deleting pages outright if admin rights are given. Needless to say, to gain the privilege of being an administrator, you must be able to act rationally, and listen to the advice/warnings of others. Now, I'm not going to say I'm perfect at keeping a level head at all times, but rarely do I lose my sense of rationality, which is quintessential in the admin headspace. I'm not entirely sure you would be able to handle the responsibility, either, as you've turned down positions in the past, citing exactly that as a reason why. You've got to be able to separate admin "work" from anything that goes on in your life as much as possible. That's not saying you have no room for improvement, because you've improved so much already, but you've still got much to do before you're ready for this, in my opinion. And I don't mean more editing; there's ever so much more to being an administrator than editing. If show genuine, significant improvement in the negative areas of your editing as mentioned above, you might make it just yet. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : You can handle being an admin at VGW, so i'm convinced. AmazingLink 20:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : First of all, I know how hard it is to have so many opposes, but don't feel bad about it. Even if you don't get it now doesn't mean that you never will. Now to the reasoning. There are a few things that make me very cautious about you being an admin: the things that were already said; you sometimes get to the point of breakdown, which should never, or very rarely, happen in admins; you have trouble with some users, even not being able to talk to them (you have improved some here, but still), which is obviously very important to be able to handle for an admin; some things that don't need to be said here; vandalizing other wikis is not a good admin quality; not being able to handle some words being written (you've improved some on this); and other things. I don't feel like you're ready for admin at this time. Of course, my list didn't include the positive factors (you're more ready for admin then some others), but I don't think that now is the time. The 21:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, and I forgot to mention about WMM; to put it frankly, that didn't turn out nearly as well as it could have been. And you haven't been assuming good faith for new editors. The 21:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : You are a really dedicated editor, and from where you have came you really have improved in almost all respects. I am quite proud of you for making the change and using this "second chance" so to speak. However, you seem to be in a complete opposite situation mentally as TM when he went for admin the first time. He was far too nice, you are far to hard. TM gave users way to many chances, you hardly give them a chance at all. This is just something I have been noticeing. I think the general sense is that you are way to hard on users and arn't fair sometimes. Also, you tend to overreact, such as in WMM case, and have made ZP look bad because of that. To be honest, I was tempted to do the same, but I did not because I was an admin who represented the community and I do not want this Wiki to get a bad reputation. Being an admin meens thinking about something before doing it. As an aside, you also tend to be over dramatic, almost to an unhealthy extent. You where worse, I know, but you need to calm down even more. All in all Jazzi, you still have to make a couple of adjustments, to varying degrees to be truely ready.-- C2' / 22:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with the other opposes. You're not emotionally ready. -'Isdrak ' 23:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : You're a good editor and you will often ask an admin before acting upon something you're not entirely sure about, but you lack the actual responsibility and user-interaction skills necessary for an admin. While I think you're a nice enough person in general and you have definitely grown a lot since originally coming here, you tend to hold grudges pretty much forever, badmouthing people you happen to not like when they have done literally nothing to upset you at that particular time, just because they make a shoutbox comment or something like that (although I guess that specific scenario is now out of the picture... thanks Wikia >.>). You have also shown that once you get worked up over something (and to be perfectly frank, you tend to get upset really fast if it involves something you dislike), you will completely ignore anybody and everybody that tries to help you, which is definitely not a good quality for an admin, who are supposed to come to important conclusions together. You will often get extremely emotional about things, where admins should handle the majority of important events calmly and rationally. And I really won't get too into this, but (as of the last time I was on the IRC, which I guess was a while ago; disregard this if it doesn't apply anymore, I guess) you seem to have certain...personal issues that I think you should resolve before you sign up for an important position. Essentially, you have the technical aspect of editing down and I think you could benefit from the edit-related admin powers such as deleting pages, but you lack the emotional maturity to handle the community-based aspects of the job. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Minish Link (Administrator) :Minish Link (talk · · ) Hello everyone. Okay, before you call me a complete and utter idiot and a moron and every other way to express your feelings that I am an unintelligent git who is doing something...well, unintelligent, let me just say this- While I would love to become an administrator, that's really not what this is for, since I know that everyone is going to oppose me for being inactive. I would like to be an administrator but I really have to know what it is people would like me to improve on (aside from inactivity). We'll assume for the sake of this that this marks the end of my inactivity now and I'll become more active (though obviously, I can't promise this and there's no reason for you to trust this). If you oppose my becoming an administrator, just tell me why- this is really for constructive criticism. As with Jazzi, I'll state the reasons why I think I should/shouldn't be an admin-- I should become an admin, because... *I am a good editor, find myself to be literate and intelligent *I am good with wikia text coding *I can answer any questions for newbies/etc. *I can normally keep a very level head and my rationality, though there have been one or two incidents where I have blown up and screwed up majorly *I, personally, would like to become an administrator to delete pages, block vandals, and be able to help out with the wiki's major decisions. I shouldn't become an admin, because... *I have been only semiactive the past few months *Sometimes I can be immature and screw up *I can be pretty biased That's what I'' think about the matter. Now what do all of you think? I've stated the reasons I think I should and shouldn't- Hell, you can even all oppose just because I'm inactive, I don't care- but I've waited to do this for a while and just want to know what people think (my blog about it barely had any comments...>.>) -'Minish Link 23:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Requests for demotion